


The First Step of the Cure is a Kiss

by duguqingxia



Series: Anything for You [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Beads, Bottom Severus Snape, Bottom Snape, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, Crossdressing, Dom Harry, Dom Harry Potter, Enemas, Insecure Severus Snape, M/M, Medical Kink, Mentioned bondage, Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Severus Snape, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, rectal thermometer
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguqingxia/pseuds/duguqingxia
Summary: 哈利生日贺文，《Ecstasy》的后续，建议按顺序看，PWP再次重申：如果你不喜欢看万人迷·美少年·禁欲系·腹黑攻·我哈，那就快跑！





	The First Step of the Cure is a Kiss

又是一个庆典，波特正愉快地和谁谈论着什么，他看不清那个人的脸，只能看见一头金发。他慢慢走到波特身边，波特突然停止说话，冷冰冰地看着他。他下意识地摸向自己的领口，他高高的领口后面本该有个项圈，可是他什么也没有摸到，他的心往下一沉。  
“看到这个礼堂的尺寸了吗？你没理由站在我的身边。”  
斯内普惶恐地醒来，第一时间就去摸那个项圈。指尖触到那柔软的皮革，他的心才安定下来。波特在他身边依然沉睡着，昨晚的一切在他的脑海中重现。  
周五课后，他疲惫地走回地窖。但是那里已经站着两个人了，波特和德拉科·马尔福，他们正在说着什么。马尔福还穿着他的白色大褂，文质彬彬的模样。他的心被一阵惊慌攥住，马尔福们向来志在必得，不得手不肯罢休。比起马尔福，他根本毫无胜算。他以为他能给波特的一切正是波特想要得到的，这样波特就没有理由离开他，但是这似乎还是远远不够。  
"想来杯茶吗？"波特问他，他回过神来，这才发现马尔福已经离开了。波特摆弄着茶盏，骨节分明的手执着瓷白的茶柄，要命的好看。他不由自主走过去，握住波特的手腕，希望那只手触碰的是他的某个身体部分。波特的眼神柔和下来：“我泡茶的时候你为什么不洗澡去呢？”  
他尽可能高效地洗完澡，为之后即将发生的一切而忐忑不安，无论他和波特之间有过多少次，他总像还是第一次一样紧张。他诅咒着这样不像自己的自己，还有让他变得这么不像自己的波特。他从他的衣橱里挑出一件粉得可笑的女仆围裙，他裸身穿着那件围裙，任由波特把他按在沙发靠背上，因为姿势的原因进入得更深。"先生，我不是那种肤浅随便的女人！"他为昨晚的经历微笑着。  
波特安静地睡着，他的手指从那道额上的疤落下，划过曲线优美的下颚。波特的身下是高耸的帐篷，他只能假装没有注意到这个。他把头靠在波特的胸前，听着他平稳有力的心跳声。波特迟早会对他失去兴趣，波特迟早会意识到他不配得到这些，波特迟早会像他看待自己一样看待他……  
肩膀被人握住，他被推在柔软的织物上。波特的手握住他的手腕，把它们牢牢固定在他的头顶。波特俯下身，嘴唇距他只剩几个毫米。腿上被一个硬物戳着，他不由合上眼睛。突然，近在咫尺的温暖呼吸和他手腕上的力量都消失了，他睁开眼，只看见波特下床的背影。  
淅淅沥沥的水声停住，稍后波特走了出来，换他进去收拾自己。等他再出来的时候，波特不在卧室。厨房传来咖啡的香气，他循着味道走过去，看见波特坐在料理台边的高椅上。波特穿着一件白色衬衫，下边一条紧身的马裤修饰着腿部的线条，脚上还蹬着一双马靴。  
他幻想着跪在那里，他的后边塞着一条马尾，嘴里还含着那个他熟识了的器官。波特的手若是拿着一根细巧的马鞭……这个想法忽然令他觉得口干舌燥。  
“在想什么？”  
“什么都没。”他下意识地反驳。  
波特挑起了眉：“那么，我先走了。”看见他的表情，波特提醒他，“昨天傍晚德拉科提的主意，你大概没听到——你那时似乎有点心不在焉，我和他去骑马。”波特顿了顿，语气里带着笑意，“还是说，你有更好的计划？”  
等到波特离开，他走到桌边，发现桌上躺着一张字条，是波特的字迹，写着一个时间和一个地址。他不知道波特找他出去的原因，但他不会蠢到以为这会是场约会。他不知道为何波特愿意一直容忍着他，大约波特以某种方式听到了他未曾直言的话。  
别离开我。  
他敲了敲开着的门，波特从不知什么文稿里抬起头来。波特带着一双无框的方形眼镜，那双绿眼睛略带探究地看着他。波特穿着一件熨帖妥当的青色衬衫，戴着一条银绿相间的领带，外面罩着一件敞开的白大褂，仿佛一个拒人千里，一心钻研学术的大师。  
“斯内普先生？身体检查？”  
他略略点了点头。  
“脱掉外套，撩起衬衫，躺在床上。”波特把听诊器放在他的胸口，他忍不住打了个冷颤，他的乳头坚挺地突起。波特拿走听诊器的时候，那些手指漫不经心地从他的乳头上掠过，他吞下一句呻吟。  
“心跳加快，瞳孔放大，斯内普先生，你想得到这是因为什么吗？”  
他几乎屏住呼吸，摇了摇头。  
“我想也是。翻过身去趴着，然后脱下裤子。我是说，所有的。”  
听见后半句，他转身的动作停住了：“什么？”波特摁住他的背脊，固定住他的姿势。他感觉大片阴影落在他的身上。身后一凉，波特干脆利落地脱掉了他的内裤，他不由挣扎起来：“等等！我不需要……”  
“停止你的挣扎。”一记不轻的拍打落在他的臀上。“安静。”波特语气平静，“现在。”  
“你不能这么做！”  
“哦，那么你会发现你弄错了。我是受过训练的专业医师，我清楚应该做什么。” 波特的每个字后都打他一巴掌用以强调。“你打算配合我，还是非得要我制止你？”  
他喘着气，呜咽着。  
“你说什么？”  
“不……先生，你不需要这么做。”  
"你的肌肤发烫。"  
他自觉分开膝盖，哪怕凉风让他下意识想并拢双腿。比风更冷的触碰让他几乎跳了一下，波特的手指在他的入口处流连，他意识到那是润滑剂。他的膝盖发软，几乎瘫在床上。那根修长的手指只是打着转，他的身体却已然起了反应。波特缓慢又轻柔地把手指推入他的身体，他的后穴邀请似的张开，这令他羞愧难当。  
“你需要彻底的检查。”  
“是……是的。”他无助地回答。他的阴茎现在硬得发痛，他紧紧咬住下唇，试图控制自己。波特俯下身，温热的呼吸喷在他的脖颈处。波特的手顺着他的脊柱抚摸，如同安抚着一只受伤的小兽。波特的手指找到了那一点，在他有时间为自己的行为感到羞愧之前，他已经向后试着迎合那根手指，想要更多。波特立刻抽回手去，他的身体失去了波特的触摸，他忍不住抬高下体想要更多触碰。  
“好了，到我的膝盖上来。”  
“我……不知道……”  
“这不是我给你的选择。”他试探地看向波特，波特为他的磨磨蹭蹭皱起眉头。“你是非得要我解下我的皮带吗？”  
想到即将发生的事情，他的呼吸不禁急促起来。  
“你这样顽皮的小男孩，我见多了。”波特动手解开自己腰间的皮带，"如果你让我再说一遍，或者让我亲自把你放到那里，我会让你会后悔的。"  
“但是……是、是的，先生。”他按波特的命令做了，他并不真的想要触怒波特。  
“我会让你记住这个教训。”  
他真不可能忘记，尤其是当波特的左手摁在他的腰上，牢牢把他固定在那儿，右手的皮带却不住地落向他的屁股。他觉得自己快要燃烧起来，他几乎把身下的床单揉成一团。  
“现在你清楚了吗？接下去我的要求你都应当照做。”波特的手撩开他脸上的碎发，揩去他眼角的泪痕。  
“是的……”他低低地啜泣着，几乎融化在那温柔的触摸之中。  
波特把他拉起，轻轻揉着他滚烫红肿的肌肤。  
“过来这儿。”  
他侧坐进波特怀里。  
“打算听话了吗？还是你想趴在床边，让我去拿我的藤条？”  
“不，先生，你用不着这么做。”  
“最好如此。”  
波特的右手环在他的腰上，左手托在他的膝盖下方把他的双腿提起。这样的姿势让他最私密的部分全都暴露在空气里。他还来不及为这样的体位羞愧，一句呻吟从他的口中忍不住地溢出，那根罪恶的手指正把更多的润滑剂涂在他的穴口。他合上眼睛，脸上尽是惭色。  
"你看上去有点热。我认为我应当测量你的体温。"  
他把头靠在波特的肩头。波特召来一支温度计。  
“现在保持这个姿势。”  
他紧紧攥住波特的肩膀，蜷缩在波特怀里，颤抖得像片落叶。那根温度计的尖端没入他的体内。这实在算不得什么。它比波特的手指还细，远比那些让他尽情享受过的玩具还小得多，更不要提波特自己……一想起波特身体上最叫他无法抗拒的地方，他渴求地希望那个巨物立刻埋入他的深处。他努力忍住垂涎，但是这个想法依旧挥之不去，令他焦灼难安。  
“你的体温正常。我想你需要更进一步的检查。”那根体温计滑出他的体内。“你或许会觉得不太舒服。”波特一把抱起他，让他躺回床上。他把双腿拉到胸口处，波特的手指这次更深地进入他的身体，用另外的几根手指上修剪整齐的指甲搔弄着他的根处。  
“嗯……哦……先生……”  
波特把橡胶软管缓慢却坚定地探入他的体内。活塞被打开，液体侵入他的肠道。他低头看着自己略渐隆起的腹部，仿佛那里有个小生命一般。他不知道波特是否想要一个后裔。男巫本就不易受孕，他也过了最适合孕育的年纪。波特是活着的传奇，是人间的神袛。他早已被波特俘获，却永难驯服这个少年。他侧过头，眼角滑过一串热泪，混着汗水浸入床单。  
“看看这是什么？”波特将一枚格兰芬多式红色的阴茎环套上他的勃起，“真是个不知羞耻的小男孩。但愿我的床单没有被你弄得太脏。”  
“对不起……先生……”  
“你看上去真是可口。” 波特俯身，与他耳鬓厮磨，“我会拿掉管嘴，你最好确定你能忍住。”  
他努力收缩约括肌，可是他正在输掉这场战争。他紧紧合上眼睛，试图调整气息。空气很是安静，他只能听见自己粗重的呼吸还有鼓膜里如雷般的心跳声。  
“好男孩，真是勇敢。”波特抚开他被汗水打湿的额发，那张薄唇落在他的额角。时间怎么能同时仿佛过了一辈子，又似乎只是过了一秒钟呢？体内的那些液体消失了。波特的手指挠着他的脚心，垂着眼睛打量着他：“现在感觉如何？”  
“……空虚。”  
波特神情淡然，只有那双绿眸透出微微柔和。波特看他时总与看别人时不同，但这或许只是他的错觉。  
“我来解决这个问题。”  
他还在思考下一步会发生的事情，波特灵活的舌头就已经探进他的后方。他觉得自己因为这样毫无预警的刺激而发出了一声尖叫。  
终于，波特倾身，埋进了他饥渴已久的后穴里。波特一进来，他就忍不住牢牢吸住了那根巨茎。他的双腿环住波特的腰身，双手围着波特的脖子，把上方的人紧紧压在自己身上。波特的前额抵在他的肩上，咬着他的锁骨。  
“每个……人……都……这……体检……吗……”  
他断断续续的声音听起来却不像指责，而像……嫉妒，哪怕他清楚地知道这不过是一场角色扮演。  
“谁会像你一样把自己展现得如同一场令人无法拒绝的盛宴呢？”  
波特射进他的深处，之前灌肠剂的流速相比之下简直不堪一提。他只觉得头晕目眩，双腿软绵绵地从波特腰上滑下。  
波特从那件白大褂的口袋里掏出一枚肛塞。通体是透明玻璃，仅有尾端镶着一枚红色钻石。是的，是的，萨拉查啊，他想象着它入侵他的身体，把那些液体更久地留存在他的体内。他无力抬高双腿，幸而波特带有薄茧的掌心稳稳地托着他的臀瓣。那枚肛塞缓慢而坚定地进入，将他填满，不留空隙。  
“我缺少一个助手，你或许可行。想要一个机会吗？脱掉你的衬衫，穿上那件护士装，让我看看。”  
他在波特的目光下勉励克制住自己颤抖的手，试图平稳地解开自己的衣扣。波特猛地抓住他的手。他低头看去，中指和无名指间留有几粒烫伤后的水泡，他不由懊恼自己竟然不曾注意。  
他含糊其辞地说："意外而已。几滴魔药溅了出来…"  
"什么魔药？"  
"最寻常的那种。相信我，这一方面我比你懂得多。"  
波特抿起薄唇，似乎正在判断是否应该相信他。  
"行了。"  
波特松开了他。他希望自己脸上没有露出大松一口气的神情来。波特站直身体，左手拿起那件纯白的护士装往他身上一扔，右手把自己身上的外套打理整齐。萨拉查啊，若不是那个牢牢箍住他下体的恶劣的小东西，他觉得自己随时就能射出来了，可是波特好像压根忘了还有这么一回事似的，不过他无意挑战波特，尤其此刻波特心情欠佳。  
他努力往身上套着那件没有扣子的护士装。波特似乎已经起疑，他只希望能够尽快转移波特的注意力，最好波特主动忘掉这件事情，但他并不指望这个。如果这段时间教会了他什么的话，那就是永远不要低估波特的智力。只要使用正确，波特总能一针见血地找到问题的关键，虽然更多的时候，波特的智慧只用在想出更多折磨他的花样——倒不是说他抱怨这一点。  
他爬起来，双膝跪在硬邦邦的病床上，身体前倾着下俯。那件紧身的护士套装直往上缩，他努力往下拽着那短得根本不存在的裙摆，而他硬得发痛的阴茎给这个任务增添了不少阻碍。他空闲的手自动环上波特的腰肢，寻找一个着力点。  
他朝上看，只见波特若有所思地垂着眸子打量着他，眼里意味不明。他垂下头，先在顶端轻柔地落下一吻。他张开嘴唇包围住波特依然裸露在外的器官，直接将其全部纳入口中。波特低低闷哼了一声，一只手轻轻落在他的头顶，在他的发间穿梭。  
“料想我应该对你更粗暴一些，这样你才会乖乖说实话，对吧？可惜，对你而言，那会更像奖赏，而远非惩罚。”  
他刚打算说点什么，波特抓住一把他的头发，迫使他抬起头来。波特几乎顶到他的咽喉，呛得他眼圈发红。  
"没人教过你吗？嘴里含着东西的时候不要说话。"  
他把嘴长大，两边嘴角带着轻微的撕裂感，真不知道波特吃的什么能把那里喂得那么粗长。他尽可能地吞下了波特的每一滴。  
“射吧，宝贝儿，不必忍着。”  
不知何时消失了的束缚，他对此毫不知情，他只是遵从命令射了出来。每一次他得到的射精机会，他都射得那么用力，甚至用不着什么摩擦，似乎光是因为取悦了波特就足以叫他兴奋难耐。他的眼前闪过刺目白光，恍惚之间仿佛世界都离他而去了，他不停下落，直到被人拥入怀抱。  
略微恢复知觉时，他发现自己被温水包围着，那件作用中并不涵盖遮掩身体功能的情趣衣物早已被随意扔在一旁。肛塞从他的体内滑出，一股黏腻顺着他的腿间流下，融入水中。波特把那枚沾着淫靡体液的肛塞放在他的唇畔，他像是之前对待波特那样仔细地做着清洁。波特把被他舔舐干净的肛塞放回白大褂的口袋里。波特的手指不带一丝欲望地替他清理后方。他的后脑靠在波特的胸口，他闭上双眼。  
平静下来之后，他的思绪豁然开朗。波特大约误解了昨天傍晚他盯着马尔福看的原因——波特以为他想来一场刺激的医生病人角色扮演，而这顶多占了极小的一部分。今早波特动身前赴马尔福的约会之后，他内心的恐慌简直到达顶峰。若非他太清楚波特是个崇高的格兰芬多，他一定无法相信波特只是单纯去骑马，而不去骑别的什么——不，这和扫帚无关。他知道波特不会那么做的，至少在通知他之间不会。所以当他看见那张写有波特笔迹的字条时，他几乎以为波特打算跟他划清界限了。他立刻迫切地着手研制那剂魔药，希望为时未晚。可惜结果非但远不如人意，甚至造成不小的后果，指腹间依然留存着的水泡就是他没有遮掩到位导致的。他但愿波特说些什么，然而传入他耳朵的除了水声，只有沉默。  
波特站起身来，牵着他的手，领他跨出浴缸。波特用柔软的法兰绒毛巾擦拭着从他身上滚落的水珠。他浑身上下只有项圈作为装饰，除此就是一丝不挂地站在浴室正中，而波特依然穿得整整齐齐。他内心涌上隐秘的羞辱之意，身下却不知廉耻地又有了抬头的渴求。  
波特解下那件白大褂，披到他身上，将他裹了起来。波特拦腰把他抱回刚才那间诊室，让他坐在书桌上。他身上罩着波特穿过的衣服，波特的气息萦绕着他，如同被拥在怀中。他犹豫地慢慢打开颤抖的双腿，腿间一览无余。只是一副平凡无趣的呆板躯体，他转过头不敢面对自己。  
波特忽然凑近了他，他的呼吸一滞。他的余光瞥见波特从披在他身上的白大褂口袋里掏出一串纯黑色的拉珠来。他目不转睛地盯着那个漂亮的玩具，口腔不自主地分泌出大量唾液。波特只是随手摆弄几下，没有更进一步的动作。他不由把腿分得更开，无声地邀请着。  
“想要？”波特挑起了眉，把拉珠放到他的身后，他恋恋不舍地看着它消失在他的视觉盲区。“我若是给了你，你大概就记不住这个教训了，你说对吗？”波特修长的手指扣住他的下颚，迫使他转回头来，“你还记得你的承诺吗？”波特在他耳畔低语，“你会照顾好这副身体，供我玩弄，供我发泄，供我奖赏，供我惩罚，因为你的身体不属于你，而属于我，同理，你也如此。”  
波特的手指突然从他的下颚落下，扣住他项圈前的环，把他拉近。波特撬开他的双唇，波特的舌席卷而来，把他肺部为数不多的空气压榨得更是一干二净。他贪婪地回吻着波特，仿佛比起空气这才是他生存的必备品。波特放开他的时候，他几近窒息，眼前一阵天晕地旋。  
“看着我。”波特不容置疑地命令。  
他眼中一片迷茫，只是下意识地转向声音的来源处，过了好一会儿才能看清眼前人的容貌。那双绿眸澄明通透，沉静似水。等他平复过来，波特再次吻了他。这次波特没有索取更多，只是贴着他的唇畔。  
“你是我的。你还不明白吗？你是我的。你是我的。”  
波特反复向他确定。那是一种保证的语气，一种抚慰人心的劝说，而远非痴迷与狂热，甚至算不上宣告。  
“你是我的。”  
他如溺水之人抓住一块浮木，只要他不松手，浮木就不会离他而去。可是他心里清楚的是，他贪心想要的，要比这多得多。他希望是波特紧紧抓住他，不放他离开，而波特并不理解这一点。他想起那副失败的魔药，他想起减龄剂和美容药剂难以两全的配方，想起马尔福那副天赐的好相貌。他张开嘴，然而唇齿之间溢出的除了稀薄的空气一无所有。那么多话他想要诉说，那么多话他无法宣之于口。  
“睡一会儿，宝贝儿。”波特把他抱回床上，从后面环着他。“等到你晚些醒来的时候，你会发觉自己被黑色丝带绑着，我会像拆掉礼物包装一样解开那些绸缎，尽情享用只属于我的礼物……”波特的下巴抵在他的头顶，用那副卧室专用嗓音对他说着那些情色幻想，叫他忍不住呻吟了一声。  
“觉得喜欢吗？”波特轻声笑着，“那么记住这个，你是我的。”  
他合上眼睛，这大概已经是超出预期的结局。  
"Always."  
他祈祷波特是在回答他无力开口的问题。  
“Always.”

End Part 2


End file.
